In order to atomize and disperse fluids, particularly liquids and gases, there have conventionally been provided diverse means, such as a nozzle employing mechanism, a rotary mechanism using a centrifugal force and an ultrasonic vibration mechanism generating ultrasonic vibrations electrically or mechanically. A method employing a nozzle element is the most convenient method for obtaining large quantities of fluid particles by simple mechanical means. In employing a nozzle element, the following two methods are quite conventional. That is, in a high pressure method, a liquid is sprayed by the nozzle element under a high pressure into a gas. In a different method, a liquid and gas are sprayed under high pressures from separate nozzle elements and the sprayed liquid and gas are caused to collide with one another, thereby obtaining a gas-liquid mixed spray. In each of these methods, however, in order to promote atmization of the liquid, it is necessary to pressurize the liquid or the liquid and gas from several atmospheres to scores of atmospheres. Further, since the liquid and gas must be sprayed from fine nozzle holes having a small diameter, various disadvantages are brought about. For example, clogging is readily caused in the fine nozzle holes, resulting in reduction of the spraying efficiency, and the fine hole is readily worn away and the operational efficiency is reduced. Still further, in the case of conventional nozzles, it is very difficult to form a mixed and atomized emulsion by supplying at least two liquids to one nozzle.
In view of such state of the art, a novel provision of a method and apparatus for simply and effectively atomizing and mixing fluids and spouting the fluid mixture in the form of a dispersion stream in a desired direction is required.